Reflection
by rosieposy
Summary: Ianto reflects on the past 24hrs. Set after DW Journeys End


AN This is my first time writng FanFiction and I would like to dedicate this to JonesIantoJones and Katwinchester without whom I wouldn't have had the courage to post this. Thanks for all your help and encouragement, you are both amazing.

Disclaimer: Jack Ianto and Gwen do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them and promise to look after them.

Ianto stood leaning on a railing looking out over the bay. The Earth and the rest of the Stolen Planets had just been returned to their rightful place in the Universe and he was taking a well deserved break before he and Gwen began the clean up of the Hub. He thought back to the last 24 hours and how mad it had been. Earth and 26 other planets had been moved and Jack had once again left them for The Doctor. Ianto wasn't sure what to think about that. Sure Jack had told them where he was going and who he had to help. He also said that he was coming back, but Jack hadn't known that a Dalek had found The Hub and was hell bent on destroying it and anyone in it. If it hadn't been for Tosh's time delay bubble both he and Gwen would be dead. Exterminated by the Dalek. Of course by now Jack knew that they were alive and safe, but it still hurt that Jack had gone knowing they could be in danger. Ianto wondered if it would always be like this; Jack running off after the Doctor without a second thought for those left behind. He knew he shouldn't be so selfish, after all Jack had gone off to save the Universe, but it still hurt. He didn't know how long he had been standing there when it started to rain and he was pulled from his thoughts. As he entered the Hub he heard Gwen on the phone and he assumed it was Rhys until she said, "He's just come back in. Do you want a word?"

As Ianto took the phone he gave her a puzzled look until she mouthed "Jack" at him.

Ianto couldn't help feeling a little bit peeved as to why Jack had rung her before him. That question was answered almost immediately when Jack spoke.

"Hey thank god you're okay. I rang your mobile but only got voicemail. I was worried something had happened."

It was then Ianto realised his mobile was in the pocket of his jacket by his desk.

"No we're both fine. I was just up top taking 5 before we started the cleanup. How's it going your end? Everything back where it should be?"

"Yes everything except me. I'm stuck in London when I want to be in Cardiff with you. I'm sorry for leaving you to face things on your own." Jack said softly.

"Jack let's leave that conversation for when you're here, I'm just glad you're back even if it is in London and not Cardiff. How long before you can get back?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know, depends if the trains are running and what times if they are." Jack explained.

"Would you like me to come and pick you up? I could be there in a couple of hours." Ianto offered.

"I don't want to put you to any trouble - you must have loads to do there." Jack replied.

"It's no trouble Jack I just need to see you asap to make sure you really are ok." Ianto said.

"Hey I'm fine and I want to see you too. So yes come and pick me up please." Jack said and Ianto could almost here the beaming grin that would be on the immortal man's face.

They talked for a few more minutes reassuring each other that they were fine, then Jack gave Ianto the address where he would be.

"Ok Jack see you in a couple hours." He said as he made a note of the address.

"Yeah ok and Ianto." Jack said.

"Yes?" Ianto asked.

"Drive carefully." Jack said.

"I will see you soon." Ianto replied. With that they both hung up and Ianto gave Gwen back her phone.

"He ok then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes he's fine. I'm going to London to pick him up. You go home to Rhys and we'll sort The Hub out in the morning." Ianto said pulling on his jacket.

"Are you sure?" She checked.

"Yes it's fine." He said.

"Are you ok?" Ianto noticed the concern in her voice.

"I will be once I see for myself that Jack's ok. Go on go home to Rhys he must be worried?" Ianto replied.

***TORCHWOOD***

Just under 3 hours later Ianto was pulling up outside the address Jack had given him. He sat in the car for a couple of minutes collecting his thoughts. He knew he had to talk to Jack about his feelings of being left behind again, but he didn't know what to say or where to start. Taking a deep breath he got out and made his way to the front door. Jack had said it was Martha's parent's house so he wasn't surprised when Martha opened the door to him.

"Hey Martha how are you?" He asked giving her a big hug and kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine thanks, what about you?" She asked, giving him a hug and kiss back.

"Not too bad. Where's Jack?" He asked eagerly.

"He's through in the kitchen. Would you like a coffee?" She offered smiling at his keenness.

"Please." He followed Martha through into the kitchen avoiding everyone else who were all in the front room. As soon as Jack saw Ianto he pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank God you're alive." He murmured into Ianto's hair. "If I'd known The Daleks had found the base I never would have gone." He assured him.

"Hey you did what you had to do." Ianto said quietly.

Martha made coffee then left them to it. Once she had gone Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's and spoke again.

"I really am sorry for leaving you to face them on your own." He said gently.

"I know but as long as you tell me you're going and that you come back to me I will always forgive you." Ianto explained.

"I will always come back to you. I love you too much not to." Jack said with a smile.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto replied, matching the other man's smile.

In the end that's all that matters thought Ianto as he kissed Jack thoroughly.


End file.
